I Wonder Where It Went?
by Wolfhunter
Summary: A Short but different fic. Ever wonder why Genma acts the way he acts?


Disclaimer: Does anyone really use this anymore?  
  
I Wonder Where It Went?  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / AMG Short (and I do mean short) Fan Fiction  
  
Brought to you by Wolfhunter  
  
--------  
  
"Oh dear." Kasumi paused in her daily rounds when she noticed the state that the guest room was in. Clothes, books, scrolls, catnip, and other various items which variet from camping supplies to training equipment were spread across the floor, piling over the neatly folder futons which were at the corner of the room.   
  
Shaking her head, Kasumi walked into the room, planning on straightening up the room but paused when she saw the elder searching through his bags for something.  
  
"Oh, Saotome-san. I didn't know you were home. Are you looking for something?" Kasumi smiled, curious as to what would bring Genma to actually search for something himself.  
  
Surprised, Genma quickly closed his bag.   
  
"Nothing Kasumi, really. I'm sorry for messing up the room. I'll clean it up in a second."he laughed nervously.  
  
Tilting her head in curiosity, she chose not to persue the matter any further.  
  
"Well, I can help you clean up then." Kasumi then proceeded to pick up the scrolls.  
  
"No, it's quiet alright. I'm sure that you have something else to do." Genma waved his hand in front of her in some crude attempt at a move that he saw in some gaijin movie.  
  
"Well, if you say so." She then turned and walked out of the room to continue her rounds.  
  
Letting go the breath he didn't know he was holding, he watched the elder Tendo daughter go, in the mean time berating himself at thinking a technique like that could work. Briefly, he looked at all the stuff he managed to fit in his pack, then shook his head.  
  
"I wonder where it went?" Genma sighed as he proceeded to pack away all the stuff he had taken out of his pack. How he managed to fit it all in there, he didn't care as long as it fit.  
  
-------  
  
A few months ago...  
  
"Hey pops. What are you looking for?" Ranma-chan yelled in disgust. Genma seemed to be making a fool of himself when he stopped then started to look for something.  
  
"Nothing boy." Genma snapped back before shrugging for no apparent reason.  
  
"Come Mr. Customers. We are close the the village."  
  
-----  
  
5 years ago...  
  
"I wonder where it went?" Genma spoke out loud as he looked everywhere he thought he might have placed it.  
  
"Sir? Do you need help with anything?" some passing stranger asked when seeing the Saotome patriarch.  
  
"No. I don't think it's around here." he replied before moving on.  
  
'Why do I always lose it just before finishing a deal.' he thought as he walked back to the park where he was supposed to meet the Keiou family...  
  
-----  
  
9 years ago...  
  
Genma couldn't help but feel he was missing something as he paused while tieing the last of the food to the excited, but confused little boy.  
  
"So what do we do next?" asked the curious black haired boy as he waited for his father to tell him the next step.  
  
"Well." Genma hefted the little boy up and walked over to an open door in the ground, "We do...THIS." then threw the boy into the pit and shut the door...  
  
-----  
  
A few months before then...  
  
"Grrr. I'll get you this time." growled out the child which stood guard over the cart, fully intending to keep the little thief from getting any more free eats.  
  
"Here I come!" The said boy cheerfully called out as he ran in, briefly fought the other child before knocking her down and taking the waiting okanamiyaki.  
  
After watching the two children for awhile before the elder Kuonji approached him.  
  
"Looks like the two are having fun Saotome-san." he said.  
  
"Hmph, I think the boy is getting too soft." Genma replied, ignoring the strange feeling he had all day.  
  
The elder Kuonji nodded before turning to Genma with an offer.  
  
-----  
  
10 years ago...  
  
"No!" *smack* went the slipper as Genma started his treck for the door with the crying Ranma in his hands.  
  
"No!" *Smack!* went the wooden basin making Genma stuble but managed to gain a few feet.  
  
"No!" *BAM!* went the heavy table causing Genma, impacting him face first into the floor, the 6 year old Ranma safely sitting a few inches away from the end of the table.  
  
'I shouldn't have told her before I left.' thought the still twitching Genma as he got an idea as a strange new feeling seem to come over him.  
  
-----  
  
16 years ago...  
  
Genma was worried. Many of the past attempts to make an offspring were failures. Why? He couldn't figure out. Was it so much to ask that he have a boy to carry on his family's school of martial arts? But dispite that, the couple failed to produce a heir.  
  
After a night of drinking, he stumbled upon a gaijin looking girl with strange markings on his face.  
  
The girl, sensing an opprotunity took the man to a different bar and bought him a couple drinks as she began to coax the man to tell her his problems. After almost a half an hour, the girl began to give up until the man got to his problem. Secretly the girl smiled.  
  
"Well, how about this. If you could have a wish, any wish, for a price?" offered the girl.  
  
"Heh. I would pay anything to have a boy that can carry on the school." Genma exclaimed in a drunken haze.  
  
"Really." the girl smirked. After a impromptu light show, the girl patted the man on the back. "You got your wish and all it cost was your..."  
  
-----  
  
A few days later...  
  
Genma grunted as he worked through a series of complicated kata before he heard a scream. Starled, he turned only to get tackled by his overwhelmed wife.  
  
"W-what is it?" Genma said hesitantly, confident he could beat what ever did this to his wife.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
----  
  
Back to the present...  
  
"Why can't the ever send some other demon after the trio?" Mara huffed before turning to her pet project. Activating her monitor, she brought up a file. Quietly, she read the update and smiled as she remembered the particular deal. Kind of ironic that a process similar to the Goddess Help service gave her the most entertaining 16 years of her life, and all she had to do is grant a single wish.  
  
At the time she considered making his soul the price but found if a bit cliche, so instead she offered something else. Something more fruitful. Something only Genma could survive without.  
  
On a whim, she had put it up on e-bay around the time that the PS-2 was first released in America. She couldn't believe the amount someone would pay for it. By the time she decided to bring the item down from E-bay, the bet reached 1 million US dollars.  
  
Finally, Mara called up the file on Genma's contract with Nifelheim.  
  
****  
  
Demon Help contract  
  
(Where our dreams come true)  
  
Form: 27AH666  
  
File: DE70469  
  
Type: Wish  
  
Victim: Genma Saotome  
  
Conditions: Genma Saotome wished for one son to carry on his family's school.  
  
Price: Alternative, claimed on delivery.  
  
Authorization: Mara, Demon Class 1 Unlimited  
  
****  
  
It took no more then a few minutes for the demoness to update the history before saving and closing the file.  
  
"You know." Mara spoke to no one in particular "This assignment on Earth isn't so bad. And all it took was Genma's common sense."  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know it's a bit crude, but give me a break. It was hard enough for me to make this story this long. Well, with my luck, it'll be ignored. Oh well. Time to get back at writing Hackers 1/2 and TTMK. Ja ne. 


End file.
